Flashback Road
by LondonBeckham
Summary: Will never thought that anyone would understand the trauma that has haunted him for years until he meets Sonny. As Will learns to come more and more out of his shell he also begins to fall in love with Sonny. The only problem is that Sonny is his new step brother.
1. The Plan

_**Will's POV**_

I jumped as the door bell rang. I knew already who it was without even having to go look out the window, it was EJ.

EJ and my mother have been dating off and on for the past ten years and they seem to be very serious this time. I don't hate EJ but I just don't feel comfortable in front of anyone. The first time I met EJ was when mom tried to introduce him to me.

I was 15 at the time and they had been dating for a year, but because of the incident that had happened when I was 13, my mother wanted to leave me alone for awhile.

I remember running from the kitchen and into my bedroom crying. Thankfully EJ didn't take my reaction as an insult, probally because he was with my mother while I was going through what made me the way I am now.

"Will, I-we need to tell you something." my mother said as she held EJ's hand.

"Yes..." I said looking down at the table.

"We're getting married." she said glancing sideways at me with a hopeful grin.

I couldn't tell her that I wasn't comfortable with the situation so I held it in and said what she wanted to hear, "If that makes you happy, congradulations."

Her face brightened and heard EJ chuckle under his breath as mom ran across the table.

I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and I began choking as she squeled with happiness.

"Samantha, your going to kill the poor boy!" EJ said looking at me as I turned shade of blue.

"Oh, sorry honey. I just didn't expect you to react so positivly." she said ruffling my short blond hair

With that I got up and walked to my room as EJ and my mother continued talking. I felt like crying and my heart was broken that my mom was perfectly okay with marrying again.

During my life I have had a bad experience with the men that have walked through my mother's life. If I wanted to I could easily blame her for the incident but that wouldn't be right. Even I had to admit that Rafe, seemed nice at the time.

The thought of his name sent chills down my body and made me want to run and hide. I didn't realize until then that I was laying against the door crying.

~_Flashback~_

_ "Remember the plan, Will..." Wendy whispered as she hid beside the door at the toop of the stairs._

_I ran and got into my place behind the couch. Wendy had came up with the plan that she would tackle Rafe when he came through the door and that as soon as they got to the bottom of the stairs I needed to run and go find help. _

_I had tears streaming down my face because even though I refused to speak to Wendy, she continued to be there for me while we were trapped in that basement for three months. _

_Whenever Rafe would take her and rape her she would pretend she was okay even if she was near tears, but whenever he did something to me she would comfort me as much as possible. _

_I remembered her running her hand through my hair telling me that it wasn't my fault and we would make it through this, but she lied._

_As soon as Rafe opened the door she tackled him as planned. They rolled to the bottom of the stairs and I began to feel as though we were in a oven. It was so hot and I was dizzy but Wendy was fighting him to the best of her abilitie._

_"Run, Will!" she yelled as he slammed her against the ground._

_I took off at the stairs and made it halfway up before I felt a hand wrap around my ankle. I was pulled down and busted my mouth as I dropped. I heard Wendy yelling and turned to see her hit him with a baseball bat. _

_He let go and turned back to her. I ran and when I reached the top I turned in shock as I heard a gun shot. The last thing I saw was Wendy drop to the floor and blood begin to flow around her body. Then Rafe turned to me and I shot straight out of the house._

_We were in the woods and I remembered running frantically through the night, searching for a house when I finally made it onto a main road._

_~End of Flashback~_

I sat up screaming when I felt my mother slamming her fist against my door yelling, "Will! Let me in!"

I stood up and opened the door, trying to let my heart regulate. My mother instantly hugged me and rubbed my back. I didn't need to be comforted, there was nothing that could make the memory of what happened go away.

Wendy wasn't coming back and niether was the happiness I used to feel.

The next morning I woke up to my mother shaking me lightly. I jumped and slammed into the wall with a yelp. She looked at me with an apoligetic look but I couldn't help that was my reaction. I guarded my face and yelled,

"Don't hit-"

"Honey its me. I brought some boxes for you to pack your things." she said sweetly.

I sat up and looked to see all these moving boxes sitting around my room, "What is all this?"

"Well, me and EJ talked about it and decided to move in togather. You reacted so well I didn't think you would mind." she began to give me her sad look.

"Why didn't you mention that?" I asked, feeling really irritable.

"Well, you seemed okay last night so I thought it would be okay if we moved in together."

"Mom, you didn't ask me about that?" I said getting off the bed and walking across the room.

"Please, Will we've actually been discussing this for the past six months."

"No."

"William Horton, you are moving with me and thats final!" she said as she walked out of my room.

I stood for a second and thought of moving out.

After all I am 19, but I wasn't mentally stable enough to be able to handle being around the public. I huffed and began getting dressed. I had never even been to EJ's house nor had I even met his son.

Mom usually talks about EJ's son Sonny and how nice he is, but I wasn't interested in knowing about his life. I wondered what life would be like if we really did move in with EJ.

I felt anxiety building in my chest as I ran a brush though my hair. Would Sonny call me a freak like so many people before or would he be different?

_**New Updates Mondays and Wednesdays**_

_**Thanks for reading**_.


	2. Moving Day 1

_Will's POV_

No wonder I've seen people on television complain about moving, its a big pain! I could feel the aura around me becoming darker as I began to arrange my drawing books and journals into one of the boxes.

Some people may say that I don't have many belongings but to me, what I had was all I needed. I had clothes, books, a computer, drawing utensils, and journals that would always keep me occupied.

I hadn't been to a public school since I was eight and I never intended on going back. I was half way through my senior year in home schooling now and my mother wouldn't think of forcing me to return to public school.

I wouldn't be able to live in the environment that was surrounded by people, atleast not now that its been 13 years. I finished putting the last of my journals into the box to conceal the drawing books.

Most people would be more afraid of people finding their personal thoughts, it is true I wrote what haunted me in these journals but the drawing books held the pictures which displayed them. Seeing is a more severe sense than hearing. Hearing a gun go off and a body falling to the floor is so much more different than seeing the body drop to the ground and the blood pour out.

I pulled my knees to my chest and felt my eyes become wet, I was about to cry. I couldn't cry at a time like this. I had so many things I needed to do and to be sitting here depressed while my mother is finding her happiness is probally the most selfish thing I could be doing.

I felt horrible about what had happened to Wendy, but I have a feeling she was aware she wasn't going to make it out of there. I slammed my fist to the floor and glared at the full body mirror across the room.

I could still see the hurt look on my face as she screamed for me to run, to find my way out even if it cost her the life she was given. She must have felt responsible because she was thirteen too at the time,

I didn't even get to know how long she'd been trapped in that basement, but in front of me here smile and reassurance of everything being okay never faded.

I see myself as a torn piece of paper with so many words written across me, but no one can read them because I'm in so many pieces. I have blond hair that always seems to highlight my piercing blue eyes, but there is so much more to me than just what my I display.

I am 5'11" which is concidered short for a guy so I give off a more approachable aura, but the way I walk and look at the world most people would never want to know my name. Is it because I may be broken beyond repair?

I eventually tore myself away from my image and tried to focus on packing. I wanted to feel my mother's happiness but that would involve finding love, something I never in a million years would be able to take on.

The thought of anyone touching me in any physical way made my body shiver. I just wanted to be left alone in the pit of misery I have created for myself.

I was safe where the emotions and guilt always stayed the same and never changed. I was responsible for all the things that had went wrong when I was 13 . I was the one who trusted my mother's friend and let him take me out while mom wasn't home, I was the one who agreed not to tell my mom he had touched me before. It was all my fault...

"Will, you can take a break. I have lunch prepared in the kitchen." my mother said poking her head through the door.

"Okay." I said as I closed the moving box containing my hoodies.

"Look honey," my mother said walking in and sitting in front of me on the bed, "Sonny is nice. I've met him multiple times in the past ten years so please give him a chance. He won't hurt you, I promise."

I looked up at her to see her trying to smile, "I'll be okay. Don't worry about me." I said smiling.

She seemed satisfied that I was willing enough to make an effort at pretending I was okay. She got up and left after running her fingers in my hair alittle. My mother and EJ were really a great couple so I had no right to deprive them of their happiness because of my own misfortune.

I want my mother to experience love since dad passed away. I guess mom and EJ really were destined to meet even though it was because of me that they met.

When I first went missing mom contacted the police but they claimed I would have to be missing for twenty-four hours before they could do anything to bring attention to the subject. My mother went psycotic on the police and nearly beat the hell out of one of the cops.

During the three months I was missing the most active member of searching for me was the private detective.

Detective Sylvers, didn't except all cases but was intrigued with mine. I believe more or less it was because of my mother's effect on him but EJ took the case and was the first to get a speeding ticket for going a hundred and twenty in the mountains to come get me.

I still remembered being so drugged that everything seemed like it was under water but I remember EJ picking me up at the house I had found for help. Of course that didn't stop me from running away after the drugs had worn off later, but I respected him.

Since then EJ has retired from being a detective and settled for a travels salesmen along with my mother.

They work for the same company run by his father Stefano DiMera as a couple to sell products that only other couples would buy. I love how they work together to make things work, but that also meant my mom was gone alot.

Maybe Sonny was gone alot with activities.

I remember my mother saying that he was an out doors type person who loved to be social. That automatically made me believe that we wouldn't get along, but I can't judge. He may just like to listen to music and hang around outside. I decided sitting around thinking all day was not going to be beneficial to our moving plans so I ran down stairs and got a sandwhich that my mother had fixed.

As I ate EJ and my mom paced back and forth carrying boxes into the livingroom. I had no idea why my mother hadn't asked me six months ago if I was okay with moving, but it was probally because she had alot on her mind. I shouldn't burden her with my problems. I am already too selfish with the way I am.

I know it must hurt her when she hears my screams for nightmares at night, but I couldn't stop them.

After lunch I packed as fast as I could to keep up with EJ and mom. They seemed like they were truthfully enjoying the experience while each and every object I picked up brought up some unpleasant memory.

I shifted even faster through my belongings, throwing away what would not fit and what I didn't want. By the end of my packing experience I had two trashbags full of things I didn't even wear. I was fit I had muscle but nothing to extreme.

When I was younger my mother used to joke with me that we needed to trade bodies because I had a high metabolism. My mother was beautiful the way she was though. She had blonde hair with brown eyes, and most people would never know she was _ years old.

She was such a lively person that anybody around her would begin to smile when she spoke. I loved my mom dearly. My father I didn't have much of memory of.

My mother often told me that even angels were envious of my looks. I thought I looked fairly normal in my book, but I liked the compliment.

"Okay are you all packed, Will?" my mother asked as she came through the door.

As I noticed EJ smiling brightly but keeping a distance to keep me comfortable I responded, "Yeah."

"Okay, then tonight we are eating pizza and then tomorrow is moving day!" my smiled at me as she jumped.

EJ laughed, "Samantha, remember not to get too excited, you will pass out."

"Oh yeah." my mom said instantly calming herself down.

Whenever mom got overwhelmed good or bad she would pass out cold. EJ had seen a display many times while I was missing. He said he fell in love with her because of her pure heart. Something my mother had always shown to everyone even when she was miserable. I admired my mom for that quality.

Later that night we ate pizza I ate three slices and then immediatly went to bed. Instead of nightmares like most nights I fell asleep wondering about this new world I was about to take my first steps into.

I wanted to know so much about Sonny but how could I manage that without getting close to him? I probally should keep my distance, but I've been alone for so long that I want to find a friend or something.

I fell asleep thinking about tomarrow and not of the haunting trauma that tortured me.

**_Because I'm a student I don't have much time to update everyday but if you like the story I will do my best. Drop a review if you like_**.


	3. Moving Day 2

_Will's POV_

I sat up and rubbed my eyes as the light from outside crept into my room. It was probally around ten in the morning. I didn't think of it until now, but moving meant going outside.

I hadn't been outside in ten years, it was scary to think what kind of people lurk in the streets. Of course it is day time and the crime rates usually cut in half at this hour. I felt panic building in my chest every time I tried to imagine walking out the door.

My breaths became short and I laid back down. I couldn't handle thinking like this. Their was no way around that I was acting different from the normal way I've acted for so long.

I never wanted to go outside, never wanted to find out what it was like to have a friend, but now my body and mind are basically dragging me towards something. It was odd to say but, do you think their really is such a thing as destiny?

"Will?" I heard my moms voice followed by a poke on the nose. "Are you dead?"

"No..." I groaned as I sat up in the bad for the second time today.

"Get ready and take your boxes to the car. We are already nearly done putting the boxes in the moving truck." she said before kissing me on the forehead and walking out.

I got out of bed and stumbled around trying to find some clothes out of the boxes I'd already packed up. I went with grey jeans and a dark, plaid shirt.

I ran my brush through my hair. I took in a deep breath as I stared around my room.

As I looked I noticed that my book collection had really been the biggest hastle to pack.

It took nearly four boxes to get all of the books packed. Maybe I should get rid of them... I mean after all won't Sonny think its strange that I read alot of story about two guys who fall in love through a series of events? He's going to think I am totally gay... I thought for alittle bit longer but in the end I can't get rid of the books that brought me comfort and happiness.

If I could never experience love the right way, then the least I could do was read about it. It brought my heart some sense of comfort.

I froze when I felt a tear streaming down my cheek. Was I really this broken? I've been putting up such a good front lately that my mother doesn't even hesitate to leave me at home alone.

My mom used to worry that I would commit suicide so her and EJ would often do at home movie nights.

After a few years she was able to accept that I wasn't going to do it and began staying over at EJ's house.

I wondered what kind of life she had with EJ and Sonny.

Was it better than being with her broken son? I began to cry even harder as the thoughts continued to cross my mind.

After I got my mind under control I was able to function again and began to take the moving boxes from my room. When I got to the front door I hesitated but forced myself to continue outside. The air was amazing and there was a slight breeze that had picked up. I felt my hair ruffling. I hadn't realized our house was so big.

When I turned I thought that it looked dramatically different when seeing it from the outside rather than the in.

After a few more trips I had finally packed all of the boxes into the moving truck. EJ looked flushed as he carried the last few boxes out of the house. He must have been really busy this morning.

I mean I know that he will take good care of my mother if anything ever happens to me. I can honestly say I trust him. If he would had wanted to hurt me or my mother he would have already done it over a two year period.

Sonny on the other hand I've never met a day in my life, but I suppose I don't need to immediatly judge him concidering he doesn't know me either. It is probally hard on him too, to accept that his father is with my mother and that I am part of the packaging deal.

"Samantha, its all packed!" EJ called through the door and gave me a smile before walking back outside.

I stood at the bottom of the staircase and glared at the door at the top of the stairs, my room. I was leaving a place where the memories held me down for so long but I refused to run because my father had built this house.

It wasn't fair that he had put so much labor into this house for me to run away because of my own selfish desires. I was free to leave now though because I had promised myself that if a situation should occur naturally that calls for us to move then I am moving for the better, but I was not allowed to run from my nightmares.

I didn't want to be the weak kid who hid behind the couch every time Rafe approached us, I didn't want to sit back and let anyone take the beatings that were meant for me like Wendy did.

Knowing that it was going to take so much more to be commited into staying strong, I was proud, but I wished I could had realized it sooner.

I went and got into the car. EJ's friend was going to drive the moving truck to EJ's house and leave it there so that EJ, my mom, and me could all ride solo.

I got into the back seat and felt automatically relaxed. Top notch car but then again EJ did like to flaunt his money. The car was nice and a stand out in a crowd. But when you work hard I guess he wants to show it off.

He always avoided talking about his work even after he came into business with my mother, he still thought it through before answering any questions. He probally wondered if he was giving too much away? I guess thats the usual thought process for somebody like him.

Maybe thats why he didn't take my behavior in the beginning to heart, he could see through the fake happiness and knew the pain I was still harboring.

"Well this is cheers to a new life with my new expanded family!" my mother squeeked as she got into the passenger seat.

"I am sure that you will like living with us, Will."

EJ said smiling into the rear view mirror at me.

I didn't give away any emotion and just nodded in response.

"I think Sonny will be happy that he isn't alone anymore, god knows those two need company." my mother said happily.

I began to feel more and more angry with the events happening around me. As we began driving I tried to concentrate on what life would be like when I walked through EJ's doors, but that was all quickly masked when I became car sick. I laid my head back against the seat as EJ cracked my window.

"You haven't been in a car for a really long time so I don't blame you. Tell me if you feel like throwing up again." EJ said chuckling.

These two are the only ones on earth that could make getting car sick seem like a comedy. They were just so happy and sometimes I guess you could say I was jelous, but I would never do anything to break what they have. They have love and as I said I want to be near people with those emotions since it seems I can not develope any on my own accord.

We drove for what seemed hours, but when I checked my watch it had only been one hour. I wonder how far away EJ lived from my mother, it must have been hard coming to see her all these years.

They probally would have moved in together sooner if it hadn't been for me delaying the process. I was always dead weight that was concidered when my mother made decisions but this time it seemed like EJ had concidered me too. It made me happy that I could have two adults in my life that thought about me.

"Where exactly do you live?" I mumbled my question as I looked around at the trees going by.

"Well, I live alittle aways from the city. I don't like crowds and I like to be able to do as I please without fan girls chasing my son." EJ said while he smiled with a hint of irritation, probally from the memory of the fan girls.

"What do you mean?" I asked boldly now.

EJ smiled as he noticed my bravery, "Well, Sonny has always been a real ladies man since I first adopted him when he was 10. He tried to attend public school but everytime I would send him he would beg me to just let him stay home, that he didn't like how the girls constantly were too close.

Girls always wanted to hold his hand or be near him and he became tired by the time he was 12, so instead of making him deal with the horamones of middle school I took him out. He does online schooling."

I looked back out the window and let my exspression look bored as the grass got greener as we drove through the mountains. I guess Sonny has his own set of problems. Maybe he was broken too? The only down fall would be if he hasn't excepted who he is yet.

He was probally a grouch now that I think about it, being chased by women. So many men would let that go to their heads.

"You know Will, Sonny did try to make friends even though he was at home for his schooling, but they never worked out because they would use him to raise their own popularity or his money. After so many times of being hurt, can't you imagine you would give up trying on a friend?" my mother asked with an unsteady tone.

"I suppose." I whispered.

Suddenly the car turned up a paved path and I was shocked when I saw their house. Three stories, surrounded by woods and completely beautiful.

The white paneling on the sides didn't have any dirt evident on the walls and the accents of the house were victorian framed. It was an absolutely beautiful Mansion . I looked eagerly at the huge home which was soon to be my home as well.

I could see the moving truck parked neatly in front of the steps while we pulled into one of the three parking spaces.

"Welcome home." my mom said excitedly.

I guess this is where I meet Sonny and decide if we will get along or not. I felt my chest tighten as the thoughts of how we were to introduce ourselves crossed my mind.

I ran through multiple scenerios as I stared blankly ahead. This was a new life and I was starting it by living with a total stranger.

Was this wrong that I had some sort of a draw to this place that I couldn't control? I suppose destiny can't be helped but on the other hand I wanted to know just what my destiny was.

**_Next update Wednesday, thanks for the reviews_**.


	4. Story Update

I have been thinking about my story intently for the past few days and I realized that I wanted to have a few more twists which would be impossible if I could not introduce an obstacle for Sonny, because Will already has an obstacle. I decided that through out this story I have changed a strickly realistic idea of two young men falling in love to a fantasy.

The emotions that are portrayed by my characters will continue to be realistic and not melodramatic, but the fantasy part will play in on Sonny. If you are looking for a story with with no fantasy including demons then this story is not meant to be read any further.

#######################

Spoiler: I intend for Sonny to be a demon... but not just any demon.

##########################

- Im currently writing the next chapter right now so it will be up late so continue to support the story and thank you.

Follow me on Twitter londonbeckham


	5. Fatherly Support

**_Will's POV_**

As I got out of the car I started to take note in the scenery around the home. Being out here in the woods where you were concealed from society was actually slightly creepy. A shiver went down my back and I began to feel the hunger that had played at my stomach all day.

Suddenly a growl began to groan from inside me and my mother giggled.

They must have heard it because EJ said, "Let's go get lunch before unpacking."

I wasn't about to argue with him so I stepped out of the car and observed the moving truck. It looked like it wasn't even troubled by the weight of our belongings.

I narrowed my eyes as I felt as if someone was watching me. What a creepy feeling that I have only experienced one time, I dropped to the ground.

_I felt a pain racing through my body and I began screaming and clawing at the ground, it looked like the cement floor from the basement at Rafe. I screamed and began punching the ground as though I could break it. I wanted out! _

"William!" I heard a voice yell.

"Let me out of here!" I screamed as I brought my head up and planned to slam it into the ground.

"Stop!" EJ grabbed my arms and restrained them behind my back, "Samantha, he'll be okay go fix some food. I guess the sudden change in environment startled him..."

I suddenly flashed back to reality at my mother's voice, "Okay..." I looked up and saw her crying as she walked away.

"William, calm down its okay." EJ said as he glared toward the top floor of the house.

I began to shake as I saw blood coming down my fingers, "I'm sorry, I lost it."

EJ rubbed my shoulder like a father would, "It's okay, I know it's alot to take in. Just hold onto yourself and not forget who you are." I nodded as EJ helped me up and examined my hand, "Let's go do some first aid on your knuckles."

"They're fine." I said pulling my hand away.

"Yeah right, I saw your eyes narrow when I grabbed your hand, I am no fool." he said pulling me by my forearm into the house.

When we got inside I saw a staircase leading up to the second and third floors. It was so huge and spacey in this house that you could probally not meet another person for atleast a week in this home. To my right their was an archway that led into a huge livingroom.

The colors on the walls varied from white to green. It was a very calming nature for the inside of a home so much that it may have a relaxing effect on me.

I would have continued to look but EJ pulled me up the stairs and into a room that looked like an office. It was bigger than your average office with quite a few book cases lined against the wall with older novels.

The windows were fairly large and no curtains nor blinds were there to shield the room from the nature outside.

"This is my office," EJ said as he made me sit down on a couch while he pulled up a computer chair and a box, "I know that getting used to being around me and my son will be difficult but please give us a chance.

I really feel like you are already a son to me so I have no worries or doubts about my trust towards you. I guess I know so much about you because Sonny has went through alot too. You're both broken in different ways, but the pain is definitely similar. I want you to like it here because I love your mother.

It's also the first time I've gotten you to actually talk to me, you usually stayed in your room and refused to talk to me or come here the past ten years. I admire your bravery, I thought we'd have to pull you out of the house by force." he laughed as he wrapped gauze around my hand.

"I never hated you..." I muttered as he continued to finish the wrapping.

"I never thought you did, but arent avoiding and hating similar things, such as being married and love." he said under his breath.

After he finished I was at a lost for words which I normally wasn't but he totally got me with his last statment. Wasn't avoiding somebody saying I hate you or at the very least dislike you, while marrying somebody is the same as saying your love towards that person.

I stuck my tounge out at him behind his back childishly as he led me down the stairs and into a large modern styled kitchen. For a man he had some taste in style.

My mouth watered as my mother placed food in front of us. I loved when she fixed breakfast foods, reguardless of the time of day.

I always loved my mother's cooking but even when I was younger she would insist I cook because of my natural talent. I was blessed with one thing and that was cooking.

I never did good in school from the start and I never even liked going even before the incident, I was an outcast. People would avoid me and I guess that was where my hatred began to play into the story.

I was hated yet still inocent inside my heart. I didn't want anybody to ever get close again, that may have been why Wendy's passing put such a huge effect on my heart, it wasn't like love or anything, she was the big sister I'd never had who had stood up for me and the first person to look me in the eyes and not run but accept who I am. I decided I need to do that here.

I wanted to make sure I was able to reach out and help so that when I needed it in return there would be somebody there to fall back on.

The rest of the afternoon I spent trying to help my mother and EJ arrange the moving boxes in the livingroom. I even helped unpack all their belongings before I finally got my belongings into the livingroom.

After the majority was unpacked EJ decided to show me to my room. He walked me slowly up the steps and onto the third floor, I knew his and my mom's bedroom was on the second.

I was really far away from my mom and I doubt they would hear me scream from my nightmares but maybe it was best that I decieved them to believe that they have gone away so that they will not worry.

As we approached the room EJ stopped me and peeked in before sighing and then flinging the door open and saying, "Well here is your room, William." he smiled in approval.

It was so spotless in the room that I didn't even want to walk on the floors, "Thanks." I said as I noticed how the room was in two halfs, one that seemed occupied and one that was blank.

"Sonny and you will share a room. At first I was thinking of giving you your own room but your mother insisted that you would be better off not being alone constantly." EJ said.

I looked around and there was no other person in the room so I walked in and went towards the blank side of the room. It was a fairly big bedroom that looked as though it belonged to a neat freak.

The two sides were basically reflections of each other aside from the belongings. Sonny's side was a bed with a dark blue comforter and black to white pillow cases, along with a desk and tons of books.

My side had a light blue bed theme with black pillows that faded into light blue and I had a desk but no books had been placed in my bookcase.

I questioned if I really wanted to leave my drawing journals and journals out to the open eyes, but if I tried to hide them I'd just look more suspisious.

"I guess Sonny went out to get some fresh air. He's an outside person so don't take offense if he doesn't spend much time inside." EJ said and then seeing as of how I looked content EJ left.

For the next hour I began to bring up my things and place them away. I was so nervous to meet Sonny though I was happy he wasn't here while I was moving in.

It would have been double the amount of awkard if I would of had to introduce myself to him on the spot like that. I was so nervous and yet I felt like I knew too much about him.

I would have to be careful to not let him see that his father has told me so much about him.

_**-What's Sonny going to think of Will?**_

_**Follow me on Twitter londonbeckham**_


End file.
